


Mermaid Infestation

by RainbowArches



Series: Apocalypse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mermaids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mermaids in this pond are mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid Infestation

Natasha kicked at the mermaid’s head until its jaws unclenched around Audrey’s ankle and it swam away. Laura hauled Audrey back into the boat and wrapped a tower around the gash.

“Maybe we should call it a day,” Laura said.

“But we haven’t caught anything yet,” Audrey argued, teeth chattering.

“No, Laura’s right,” Natasha said. “Nothing’s biting but mermaids and we’re the bait. Besides, I lost my rod down there and I’m not risking my neck to go get it.”

“No, really, I’m good to keep going,” Audrey protested.

Something bumped the bottom of the boat. Natasha punched the water. “Knock it off!”

“No, don’t!” Laura grabbed Natasha’s arm. “Look over there.”

Some distance away, black eyes on a green face could be seen bobbing gently in the water. The mermaid bared its teeth and hissed before disappearing beneath the surface.

Natasha hissed back.

Laura smacked her arm. “Don’t provoke them! They’re vicious enough already.”

“Why do we get the mean ones? Remember that week on the ocean last summer? Those mermaids were so nice.”

“It’s probably cleaner there, that’s why.”

“That’s what we get for fishing on a convenient dumping ground for teenagers. All those energy drinks.”

“Are you alright Audrey? You look a little green around the gills.”


End file.
